The conventional adjustable wrench is used for tightening or loosening a nut, and generally comprises a handle with a fixed jaw at one end of the handle, a movable jaw is movably connected to the handle and located corresponding to the fixed jaw. A bolt is connected to the lower end of the movable jaw and the handle has a worm rod connected thereto, wherein the worm rod is engaged with the bolt. By rotating the worm rod, the movable jaw moves toward or away from the fixed jaw to clamp the nut or release the nut.
However, the movable jaw cannot be removed from the fixed jaw automatically when the nut is clamped between the fixed and movable jaws. Besides, when the space is narrow and only allows the handle to be rotated less than 90 degrees, the user has to move the movable jaw away from the fixed jaw, and then rotate the handle, and the movable jaw is again moved to clamp the nut so as to rotate the handle at limited angle. The steps have to be repeatedly operated to tighten or loosen the nut. This takes a lot of time and the efficiency is low.
Furthermore, the fixed jaw and the movable jaw cannot be pivoted an angle so that when the nut is located at an angular position, the conventional adjustable wrench cannot reach the nut.
The present invention intends to provide an improved adjustable wrench which is operated like a ratchet wrench without repeatedly operating the movable jaw.